In recent years, a touch control device has become one of the most important input devices, and the touch device may convert a user's touch signal into an electrical signal by using a touch detection circuit. A mutual capacitance induction technology is a typical touch detection method. A touch device that uses the mutual capacitance induction technology includes several transmitting electrodes and several receiving electrodes, and the transmitting electrodes and the receiving electrodes are located on different layers. A node formed between each transmitting electrode and each receiving electrode may be equivalent to one node mutual capacitance. When a user touches the touch device, a change in a node capacitance occurs at a touch point. Therefore, a location of the touch point on the touch device can be determined by detecting change values of all node capacitances in the touch device.
Currently, the touch device is extensively used in a user equipment that has a display function, such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer. When a liquid crystal display (Liquid Crystal Display, LCD for short) performs displaying a generated electromagnetic signal may cause interference to touch detection of the touch device, which leads to a decrease in detection precision, and even erroneous detection or a detection failure when the touch device performs detection on a touch location.